Jason White
Jason is a musician and one of the main characters of the Super Academy roleplay. Description He has light blue dyed hair and is depicted with a white hoodie and grey jeans. He is also often seen carrying around a dark blue guitar. He has also been shown to care about his friends, while also having a crush on two oJanetf them. Although having a crush on Miles, Jason winds up being with Janet after Miles helped set them up during a battle at the movie theater. Later on, though, Janet begins to dislike Miles and after he destroys some of her equipment, she gets pushed to her limit. Jason and Janet argue about this until Jason accidentally reveals to Janet that he cares about Miles more than her. This breaks her heart and she leaves, breaking up with Jason. Although caring, he also seems to be slightly obnoxious and clumsy. He often misses his attacks and more often than not destroys many things around him on accident. Background Being a Canadian 16 year old, life was pretty easy for Jason. Although he was widely known to be a klutz, he impressed people with his skill in acoustic and electric guitar. At the age of 14, Jason joined a band known as Clockwork, which grew some success in their hometown, but he made one enemy in the process. The lead vocalist of Clockwork. They both fought for the spotlight, until one fateful day, where the leader of Clockwork snapped, dragging Jason up a hill, pushing him off a cliff, with Jason's only hope being two lone, but sturdy branches. After a day and a half of being stuck there, a strange black flying creature much larger than a bat picked him up by the shoulders, and carried him off as Jason passed out. He woke up in a hospital, and was soon let free with no harm done to him. Throughout those coming months, Jason figured out that he had gained powers such as fire breath, the power to grow and retract claws, and to grow wings and fly. He to figured out how to some-what control them, and used his powers to make his street musician performances more exciting, while playing off his powers as "magic". After gaining a small following, he was requested to join Super Academy, which he quickly accepted. He attempted to gain some more knowledge on his background while taking a trip to New Brunswick with Janet, to no avail. Relationships Miles Miles is Jason's best friend and crush. Jason often tries to hit on him, to no avail. Janet Janet is Jason's ex-childhood friend and ex-girlfriend. Cody Cody and Jason are really good friends. They tend to support each other when it comes to using their powers and Cody's family issues. Powers Jason, throughout the roleplay, has been shown to have multiple powers: * Dragon Transformation * Flight * Wing Attack * Firebreathing * Sonic Screech * Acid Spit * Wind Gust Trivia * Jason is bisexual * Jason, although loving metal, hates Metallica. * Jason enjoys Oingo Boingo, The Go-Go's, and Donna Summer, but would never admit to it. * Jason's favorite marvel super hero is Star-Lord * Jason has a secret fear of Victorian era dolls. * Jason was inspired by Star-Lord and the song "Runnin' With the Devil" by Van Halen. Category:Heroes